


Hello, Little Brother

by Mar_69



Series: Dick and Dami week [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Talia al Ghul, Good Sibling Dick Grayson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_69/pseuds/Mar_69
Summary: When Bruce takes Dick to the clinic to meet his baby brother, he couldn't help but fall in love with Damian Wayne.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne & Talia al Ghul, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Dick and Dami week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100
Collections: DickAndDamiWeek2021





	Hello, Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: "You are safe."

Bruce held Dick’s hand, taking him to the hospital room, unusually silent, Dick jogged at his side, holding a little fluffy elephant, with a blue bow tied at its neck, pushing the door open, the kid looked inside the room, all the things were made in a blinding white, the tiles on the floor and the paint on the walls, the only color was Talia al Ghul, looking asleep, covered in white sheets.

“Talia,” called Bruce, moving to her side, sitting on the chair next to her bed.

“Hi,” greeted Dick, still on the door.

“Good morning, Richard, do you want to meet Damian?”

Moving to Bruce’s side, Dick stood on his tiptoes to look at the baby on her arms, looking at the round face, brown like Talia’s, but more like a russet brown, warm and goldish, the baby's hands were covered in mittens, green and gold, the blanket he was rolled inside was salmon pink, fluffy and soft, one Dick choose for him.

“I brought him an elephant, her name is Elinore.”

Damian yawned, shaking his little hands in the air, Dick looked at the bright eyes, big and shiny, green like Talia’s, the thick and long eyelashes darkened his eyes, and his little eyebrows, identical to Bruce’s, frowned, the toothless mouth twisted.

“He has your scowl B, and Talia’s eyes.”

“Do you want to carry him?”

Dick nodded, and Bruce picked him up, sitting on the bed, copying the way Talia had his arms, they moved the baby, and the boy looked at Dick, one of Talia’s hands moved to support Damian’s back, and one of Bruce’s arms held hers.

He was small, making faces at Dick, kicking with his little feet, trying to get out of the blanket, he started whining, moving to get away from the hold.

“You are safe, Dami,” touching the kid’s nose, Dick smiled. “I’m your big brother and I will take care of you, I will teach you how to fly on the trapeze, to use the Lyra and the silks, and how to throw knives, and eat them and swallow fire.”

“Maybe that not,” interrupted Bruce, “for now he is just a baby.”

“The prettiest,” agreed Dick, “and the smallest.”

Damian made a noise as if he felt insulted by his brother’s words, Dick just laughed, making the baby stare at him once again, he pressed his body against Talia’s, warm and soft, feeling the hand holding his back.

They smiled at each other, an unusual thing, and Dick felt he could give her an opportunity, who knows, if Talia had a baby as cute as Damian she shouldn’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the only day Bruce is a good parent, in the others, he is bad o isn't around, I should write some good Bat Dad.  
> Funny thing, this started as Ric-fix-it, the same prompt, but Damian saving Ric, but this idea won, so enjoy little baby Damian, Brutalia, and good Talia.


End file.
